your love is my scripture
by receding shadows
Summary: Can you make it feel like home? / multiple pairings.


**your love is my scripture**

**summary: **Can you make it feel like home? / multiple pairings.

**disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious.

These drabbles are not related to one another at all, by the way.

* * *

.

cat&beck

.

She invites him over to her house one day to watch The Little Mermaid.

"I have the same color hair as Ariel!" she chirps as she puts the movie in.

He lies on her floral couch while she twirls around the room, giggling at the fish and singing along to all the songs. She's watching the movie and he's watching her, and she's kind of beautiful, he realizes, in her own little childish way.

They decide to make cupcakes after the movie ends. He prefers chocolate, but she's holding up a box of red velvet cake mix and giving him a puppy-dog look, complete with pouty lips and shiny eyes, and hell, he's never been good at saying no to anyone.

She ends up getting cake batter on his nose, but it's okay because her pretty pink tongue licks it off.

He fucks her right there on her kitchen counter. He knows its her first time because she cries, asks him why he's doing this to her. She warms up to it eventually, ends up mewling like a kitten as she comes, but it doesn't change the fact that he stole her innocence, and he kind of hates himself now.

.

beck&jade

.

"I love you," he says out of the blue one night.

They're lounging on the roof of his RV smoking cigarettes and sharing swigs from a bottle of whiskey he stole out of his dad's room. Her head is on his chest, he's tracing shapes on the little sliver of pale skin creeping out from between her shorts and tank top, and she's humming the tune of a song he vaguely recognizes as David Bowie's.

Her humming stops and she replies with a simple, "I know."

"Are you gonna say it back?" he questions, eyes gleaming with curiosity and a little bit of insecurity.

She kisses him instead, full of passion and force and need (and possibly- no definitely, love) and he thinks that this could be enough for now, possibly forever.

.

tori&andre

.

They're sitting next to each other on her piano bench, shoulders brushing occasionally as he plays a new melody. It's a sad one, something he hasn't written in a long time. They've both been in a dark mood lately, most likely due to nursing heartaches from their recent break-ups. She places her slender fingers over his larger ones, putting his melancholic music to a halt.

"Andre," she starts, a serious tone in her voice, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

His brown eyes meet hers, as he takes in her messy hair, glasses, and no-make-up appearance, and he answers without any hesitation whatsoever.

"I think you're absolutely beautiful."

She tries to hide her blush as his nimble fingers play a new tune, a much happier, more familiar one, and her angelic voice fills the household with lyrics of victories and making it shine.

.

andre&jade

.

She and Beck have been broken up for 3 days when she shows up at his house in the middle of the night and kisses him.

His grandma and parents are supposed to be staying with some other family members in San Diego, so when someone knocks on his door at 2 a.m on a school night, he's surprised to say the least. But when he opens his door to none other than Jade West, he's absolutely astonished.

"Jade," he drawls out, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She's soaking wet, and her make up is leaving black marks trailing down her face due to the storm raging outside. Even now, Andre muses, even when she should be looking her worst, she's completely and utterly gorgeous.

She stares at him silently for a while, her pouty lips open in the shape of an 'o', eyebrows furrowed herself. She almost looks like she doesn't remember why she's here, doesn't remember who he is. He wonders if he should say something else, get her attention, when she suddenly moves.

She steps into his house like she owns it, kicks the door shut, and drops her coat to the ground. The moment the soggy fabric touches his hardwood flooring, she is on him. She pushes him up against the nearest wall, poison red lips molding against his, silky white hands locked in his dreads. He's shocked at first, but hey, when you have one of the hottest girls in school making out with you in your front foyer, there's really nothing else you can do except kiss her back.

.

cat&robbie

.

It's his first day of Hollywood Arts, and already there's some upperclassmen making fun of him. (Well, making fun of Rex really, but it's practically the same thing.)

They're laughing at him and making jokes, when all of the sudden a shrill squeal is heard and they stop taunting him to see where the _god-awful noise_ came from.

"Oh em gee! Can I hold your doll?"

A petite girl with vibrant red hair comes bounding down the stairs and over to him. The juniors that were previously picking on him snicker and walk away, leaving him alone with the strange (but very cute) girl.

"He's not a doll," is the first thing he says, but he can't hold back the smile at her curious doe-brown eyes shining up at him. "His name is Rex. And I'm Robbie."

"Oh. Hi Rex! Hi Robbie! I'm Cat, like the animal, but I'm actually a human!" she babbles with a giggle.

Robbie thinks he's going to like it here.

.

robbie&beck

.

They're lounging on Beck's bed playing some Xbox game that Robbie doesn't know the name of. He knows you're supposed to kill the zombies before they can kill you, but so far he hasn't been very successful. Beck suddenly pauses the game and looks into Robbie's eyes.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to kiss a guy?"

Robbie is appalled. "_What?!_" he exclaims as a blush rises to his cheeks. "No, I'm not.. I don't.. I like girls, man! And I thought you did too."

Beck laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world, and puts a reassurring hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"Relax, dude, I do like girls," he squints his eyes, like he's thinking about his statement. "Yeah, I _really _like girls. It's just.. Sometimes I just wonder about weird stuff like that, y'know?"

Robbie does know, he wonders about it sometimes too, but he would never _admit it._ Beck's always been so open, he has no secrets, no shame. It's always been a trait Robbie admires, but never a trait he'd be able to have. "Yeah.. I guess I know what you mean."

Beck kisses him suddenly, lips on lips, his tan hand resting on Robbie's pale cheek. Robbie shrieks kind of girlishly, and pushes him away, breathing rapidly.

Beck laughs, "So I guess we both know what it's like now, huh?" he says, and resumes killing zombies. Apparently it's that easy.

.

jade&tori

.

"Jade, truth or dare?" asks Robbie, a smirk on his face.

Jade sighs out of boredom, she's never been a fan of this game, and takes a swig of whatever's in the nearest plastic red cup. It's a party at _Cat's, _so she doubts its anything alcoholic, to her misfortune. Probably like, cream soda, or some shit like that.

"Dare," she answered, swirling around the pink liquid in her cup and frowning.

"I dare you to kiss Tori." At this, she started paying attention.

She glanced at Tori, to find the half Latina looking absolutely terrified, eyes glaring daggers at Robbie, fingers practically trembling. Finally, something entertaining, she thinks.

"Vega," she says in a sugary voice, smirk adorning her face. "Come here." She pats the spot beside her.

Tori, still looking as scared as a little kid in a graveyard, crawls over to where Jade is gesturing her to sit. Before she can even get comfortable, Jade is grasping her chin firmly, and bringing their lips together. Jade moves her mouth in a slow rhythm, like a dance (she's always been good at this, just ask Beck), and pretty soon Tori's lips start moving in sync with hers. Someone whistles, one of the guys, Jade assumes. She chuckles, and finally pulls away from Tori.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Vega?" Jade coos.

"Shut up," Tori responds, but Jade doesn't miss the pink spreading across her face as she crawls back to her seat.

"Who's next?"

.

cat&tori

.

"Tori, what do you think I taste like?"

Tori's look is certainly one of confusion, after Cat, little, innocent, Caterina Valentine asks her a question as.. well, as _not _innocent as that.

"What do you mean?" Tori questions, from her spot on the floor, eyeing Cat as she jumps on her hot pink bed.

Cat stops jumping abruptly, and lies on her stomach on the bed, her head right above Tori's. "Well," she starts, "Jade says that people have a certain taste. Like, when you kiss them. She said that Beck tastes like a mix of smoke and mint-toothpaste, and she said that Beck tells her she tastes like coffee, which doesn't surprise me because she drinks like, 9 cups of coffee per day," Cat finishes finally.

She kind of wonders what other inappropriate things their dark haired friend has told Cat, but then decides she kind of doesn't want to know. "How am I supposed to know what you taste like, Cat? We've never.. kissed."

Cat smiles widely. "Well, do you want to find out!?" she suggests, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh. Um-" Cat then hops off the bed, landing on the spot directly next to Tori. The next thing Tori knows, Cat's kissing her, and her little tongue is making it's way into Tori's mouth.

Tori kisses back, just to make the little red-happy, she tells herself. But honestly, she thinks it might be to make herself happy, too. Eventually though, Cat pulls away, and licks her lips.

"You taste like bubblegum!" Cat exclaims happily.

Tori smiles. "You taste like red velvet cupcakes." Cat squeals, and hugs Tori tightly.

.

jade&robbie

.

She drags him into the Janitor's closet during study hall one day, pins him up against the door, and kisses him.

"I wanted to see what kissing a nerd was like. It's not half bad," she says, after finally pulling away.

Robbie, breathless, wonders aloud if he should take that as a compliment.

"Just shut the fuck up Shapiro," Jade commands, crashing their lips together again.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!_  
_


End file.
